


Surprise Encounter

by MsMKT86



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Old Friends, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Surprises, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinner is invited to a meeting of his old Degrassi classmates at Marco's house. They are all surprised when someone from their past walks in & Spinner is thrown through a loop. </p><p>Terri McGregor hadn't seen her friends in a long time but when she surprised them with a visit they're excited to see her. After a heart to heart, Terri convinces Spinner to help her with something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So, I wrote this a 150 years ago but I was rereading my stuff and I realized that this was pretty good. It's just a one-shot because it was a writing exercise using two randomly selected characters. I just got lucky and they came from the same show.
> 
> -Writing prompt- Characters: Terri McGregor/Gavin "Spinner" Mason
> 
> -Time Limit: 5 minutes
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Degrassi the Next Generation, any of it characters, places or things you can find in the real world.

* * *

"Hello?" Spinner Mason called out as he entered in to Marco Del Rossi's house. "Where is everybody?"

"In the kitchen, Spin." Marco called back. He shut the door and followed all the laughter.

"Hey." he said joining Marco, Jimmy Brooks, Ashley Kerwin and a few of his other old Degrassi classmates. "What's going on?"

"That's what we're waiting to find out, hun." Paige Michalchuk said. "Ash called and said for everyone to meet at Marco's."

"Why?" Spinner asked.

"Because she wanted you guys all the together so that I could see the looks on your faces." a familiar voice said. He turned toward the voice and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Terri?" he whispered.

"Hi Spin." she said smiling at him. Spinner could only muster a wave. Terri was even more beautiful than he remembered. She had long dark hair, her blue eyes still shined bright and she had curves for days.

"I can't believe it." he said walking over to her. She reached out and hugged him tightly. He returned it. She felt good in his arms. She released him and greeted all of her other friends. Spinner watched her. He still couldn't wrap his head around seeing her again.

"You ok there Spinner?" she asked standing in from of him again.

"What?" he said looking her in the eye. "Yeah."

"Good." she said taking a seat at the now empty kitchen table.

"Where did everyone go?"

"The living room. I told them I would check on you and make sure your brain didn't leak out or anything." she laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really surprised to see you." he said with a half smile.

"Sorry. I just wanted our little reunion to be special you know." she said.

"I understand. Don't be sorry Ter." he said. "So what have you been up to?"

"Modeling." she said. "How about you? I heard you got married."

"Yeah and divorced." he said as he sat across from her. "It's no big deal though. We both ended it."

"Are you sure?"

"It was two years ago."

"Oh." Terri said taking a deep breath before speaking again, "I hate to do this but I have to ask you a favor?" she said looking down at the table.

"What's up?"

"Will you go back to Degrassi with me?" she said quietly.

"Why do you want to back there?" he asked shocked.

"I need to. Closure or whatever."

"I..."

"Please Spin. Ash volunteered but I think with everything that happened with Rick we both need this." she said. "Just me and you. No one else."

"Ok. I'll go."

"Thank you." she said as she got up. She stepped close to him, leaned down and kissed him. "I've been wanting to do that since grade 7." Spinner smiled at her, stood up and kissed her breathless.


End file.
